


New Ways

by blossomdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i may expand this to talk about iwachan too, since i also love kurodai, slight mention of daichi and kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's routine had changed quite a bit while he was in college. It's something he gets used to, until Oikawa comes into the picture and changes his routine again for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am going to update my chapter fic after I finish up the fics I started for the weeks I wanted to participate in, but unfortunately missed. This fic was originally supposed to be for OiSuga week. I wanted to do it, though it happened to fall on my first week back into college so I wasn't able to keep up. I was able to finish this one and I'm very happy about that. I love OiSuga as much as I do DaiSuga, I pretty much love shipping Suga with so many people XD 
> 
> Well enjoy!
> 
> Originally supposed to be for OiSuga week.

Since Suga enrolled in college his routine changed. Instead of getting up early to walk on his familiar route to school, he woke up to get ready to go to class. He was almost late the first few days after he moved in, but he grew used to it after a while. After class he would either go to the cafeteria for lunch or get something to carry back to his room. When he finished with his schedule for the day he would go off to his part time job. 

When he finished his shift, he would go back to his room and start on his homework. If he was too tired to do so, he made a note to do it in the morning, before he made dinner. After dinner he would video chat with Daichi about his day, along with his budding relationship with Kuroo, before he checked in with Asahi and the group chat. He’d end his day with checking his email, setting his alarm, then he went to bed.

Suga continued his routine for a few months, with some changes here or there, when he ran into Oikawa. Oikawa had transferred to his school at the end of his semester. Suga didn’t know what surprised him more that Oikawa transferred or that he remembered him. After they worked out the underlining tension from their high school days, they started up a friendship. It started with meeting up for coffee after class. Which turned into lunch that turned into dinner. Next thing Suga knew they were making out during an old alien movie one night. Their relationship continued to change into something Suga looked forward to.

*~*~*

Suga groaned softly when he heard the alarm go off. He cut it off and moved to get up when he felt an arm around his waist. “Mmm, Kou-chan, it’s too early.”

Suga chuckled. “I should get up I have class today.”

“What time does your class meet?”

“At one.”

“What time is it now?”

“It’s 9:30.”

“See, you have plenty of time. Stay and cuddle with me.”

“I have some reading to finish.”

“You can do it after. Stay a little longer.” Oikawa whispered before he kissed the back of his neck. Suga opened his mouth to argue another point when he felt another kiss on the back of his neck. That was one of his weak spots and Oikawa knew that. Suga hummed softly as he peaked up at the time. He didn’t have work today and he only had two classes. His class at one then his class at six. Suga could try to convince Oikawa that he needed to do the reading. Then again the reading wouldn’t be that long. It would be easy to catch up before class. 

From the kisses against his neck and the way Oikawa rubbed his side, Suga knew his answer.

“If I miss anything I’m going to blame you.” Suga said as he turned to look at him. 

Oikawa grinned as he held him closer. “I can handle that.”

Suga chuckled softly and settled against his chest with a happy hum

His routine may have changed, though it changed for the better.

Change was good after all.


End file.
